Uvogin
Uvogin (ウボォーギン, Ubōgin) also nicknamed Uvo, is the strongest physical fighter in the Phantom Troupe. Although he prefers to fight alone, Uvogin becomes stronger when fighting with a partner because he fights better when there is someone else to protect (although he would never admit this). He was is the eleventh member of the Troupe. He's also the first member of the Phantom Troupe to be killed. Background Uvogin is one of the original members along with Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Chrollo are the first Troupe member that comes from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in the manga and anime that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Junkyard City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Personality Uvogin was your typical Enhancer, that he was determined, head-strong, and simple. Sometimes he was a unrespectful character, often saying unrespectful words. He always rushed into battle without planning, and like all of the Phantom Troupe, he never hesitated to kill and particularly enjoyed to fight against skilled opponents. Uvogin himself is devoid of emotions, and he had even stated to Kurapika that when killing someone, he feels no remorse. Uvogin did however have a good relationship with Nobunaga, as they viewed each other as best friends, and even brought the best of each other in combat. He, like all of the other members of the Troupe, was very loyal to Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe, and had never bothered to reveal their location to Kurapika. Appearance Uvogin is the tallest member of the Phantom Troupe, and the most muscular one too. Uvo has very long hair, with thick sideburns, and chest hair all over his body. Uvogin's clothing all seemed to have been made from a skinned animal of some kind, and his own boots are also made form the same material. During the Phantom Troupe founding, Uvo previously had an afro, and never had his skinned animal clothes. Uvo's spider tattoo is seen on his back, with the number 11. Plot Yorknew City Arc Uvogin first appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe during their meeting, where Chrollo discusses their plans for the day. He tells everyone that they are going to take every item at the underground auction. Uvogin tells Chrollo that if he's serious since they have the entire Mafia chasing after them. Chrollo then replies if he's scared, but Uvogin tells him that he's only excited. The Troupe then get ready for the auction. Uvogin, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin head to the auction, while the rest stay behind. The Phantom Troupe arrive at the underground auction, and kill all the guests, but they find out that the items are gone. The rest of the Troupe are forced to leave empty handed, and Uvo phones Chrollo on how they were unable to find the missing items. Uvogin speculates that there might be a Judas amongst them, but Chrollo replies that the Mafia would have to offer them something that they don't already have, and that reason was why there was no auction items was because they neede to be more cautious this time. Uvo tells Chrollo that before they killed the auctioneer, he said that one of the 10 Dons sent one a Shadow Beast named Owl earlier to retrieve the auction goods. Chrollo replies that the 10 Dons by now should realize that are dealing with nen, since they are missing their guest at the auction, and are most likely to send one of the Shadow Beasts after them. Uvo and the rest of the Troupe are later assigned to lure out the said Shadow Beast, by Chrollo, to hopefully find the missing auction items. They all head to the desert and wait for the mafia community to strike. The community, who have found out were they are located, offer them a choice. Uvogin tells the others, that he'll take care of the mafia community, and the Shadow Beasts. Uvogin quickly kills all of the members from the community with ease. Kurapika and the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards watch the carnage from afar, when four Shadow Beasts, and elite nen-using soldiers under the direct command of the Mafia's 10 Dons, arrive to deal with the Troupe. The four Shadow Beasts, Worm, Leech, Rabid Dog, and Porcupine engage in battle with Uvo. Worm however is the first to be killed, by Uvo's Big Bang Impact. Though Uvo does kills one of the Shadow Beasts, he lets his guard down for Rabid Dog to attack. Rabid Dog paralyzes Uvogin with neurotoxin from his fangs after which, Leech infects Uvogin with parasitic leeches. Uvo is then paralyzed from the neck down by the poison, and not only that he has to worry about Leech's leeches. But luckily for him, he is able to use his teeth and lungs, and bites a pourshin Leech's head, thus killing him. Uvo then kills Rabid Dog, by spitting out a small fragment of Leech's skull, and then releases a loud sound wave from this mound, and kills Porcupine. At this moment, Kurapika takes advantage of Uvogin's paralysis, and captures him with the Chain Jail ability, quickly driving away from the canyon with the other bodyguards. Uvogin is than interrogated by Dalzollene, to reveal the information about the other Spiders. Uvo however is not scared by Dalzollene's threats, and offers him a choice in sparing their lives. Dalzollene refuses Uvogin's offers, and leaves him die in the hands of the Community. The Spiders kill the remaining Shadow Beasts, disguise themselves as Mafia members again, and rescue Uvogin, killing Dalzollene. Kurapika and the other bodyguards escape and leave the base and go into hiding. Seeking revenge on Kurapika for capturing him after his battle with the Shadow Beasts, Uvogin tracked Kurapika to the hotel where Neon Nostrade and the rest of her bodyguards were staying. They fought one-on-one in a small canyon on the outskirts of Yorknew City. Kurapika eventually captures Uvogin with his Chain Jail, and questions him about the location and abilities of the other Phantom Troupe members. Uvogin refuses to answer any questions, only telling Kurapika, "Kill me." Finally, Kurapika pierced Uvogin's chest with the Judgement Chain ability, giving Uvogin the condition that he must answer all questions truthfully. Kurapika once again asks Uvogin the location of the other Troupe members, to which Uvogin only smiles and tells him to go to hell. Kurapika's Judgement Chain pierces Uvogin's heart, instantly killing him. Uvogin is buried in an unmarked grave at the site of their battle. Combat Uvogin's physical strength is the strongest amongst the Phantom Troupe, and is best suited for close-melee combat. Although he is stronger when fighting with a partner as he has someone to protect (although he doesn't like to admit it). His overall strength is so strong, that direct hits from bullets, sniper cartilages, and even anti-tank rockets will do no visible damage to him. His very own shrieks can even kill someone, if the person is very close to him. Nen Abilities big_bang_impact.jpg|Big Bang Impact. big_bang_impact2.jpg|Big Bang Impact affect. ubo_strong_shout.jpg|Echanced shout. Uvogin is an Enhancer, with his most powerful attack called the Big Bang Impact. His Enhancer skills can greatly increase his physical attack and defense. He's also capable of healing himself very easily from the most lethal attacks. Nobunaga even states that Uvogin has mastered an Enhancer's abilities to the fullest extent (100%). *'Big Bang Impact '(超破壊拳), lit. "Super Destruction Fist" Uvo's Big Bang Impact is very similar to Gon's Jajanken. He focuses his aura in a fist by using Kō then releases the punch. It is very powerful and can kill a Shadow Beast in one strike. His very goal for the Big Bang Impact was to make it as strong as a nuclear warhead. *'Enhanced Shout' Uvo can use his voice as a weapon, which he used to defeat Porcupine from the Shadow Beasts. *'Rock Storm' By forcing nen into his hand and lifting the ground under him, Uvo can make a storm of rocks as fast as bullets. Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Deceased characters